


Trapped in a wall

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aheago, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fucked Silly, M/M, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Danny ends up in a tight situation with his boyfriend Dash
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Original Male Character(s), Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Trapped in a wall

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: Hey everyone here is something that should get you hot and bothered
> 
> Famous: We do hope you enjoy as much as we enjoyed writing it my dears
> 
> Dragon: this one was originally meant to be a oneshot but if it gets enough Hits, Kudos and reviews we will have to give you all more of what you want

“I told you this was gonna be a bad idea.” Danny huffed his arms crossed, his face set in a frown and his eye twitching something fierce. He couldn’t help but be annoyed by this situation, what was the situation you ask? Well it had to do with him and his boyfriend-that’s right boyfriend he Danny Fenton/Phantom was gay and proud of it-had been out on their own manaing to enjoy some semblance of a normal time together, with everything that was always going on with school, ghost fighting, it was hard for them to find some time to themselves and when they did somehow some way something always seemed to go wrong and get them into strange situations. 

“Oh come on how was i supposed to know you would glitch out and cause us to get trapped in the wall of the men’s bathroom at the mall,” Dash said a pout on his face.

“Because of the fact I had just been blasted by something my dad made?” It was a known fact that everyone in town knew when Jack Fenton made a device it was time to run for the hills, while the man had good intentions ...his shoot first ask questions never attitude always caused problems which resulted in property damage. “And the fact I had to grab you out of the way just as Skulker tried to shoot us.”

“Well at least it is just being stuck in the wall so much worse could happen-aaaah!,” Dash started but cut off with a yell as something groped his ass.

“Dash? What’s wrong? Your not hurt are-The fuck!” Danny nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand grabbing at his ass, his arms flailing around as he pressed them against the wall to brace himself. “H-Hey! What’s going on!” 

**~Other Side of the Wall~**

“See, I told you I wasn’t lying when I said I saw them!” A random male said as he and his friends stood before the bathroom wall all of them looking at what looked to be a pair of boys back ends sticking out of it. The teen had just walked into the bathroom after the ghost attack had nearly scared the piss out of him, and that was when he had seen a pair of legs sticking out the walls. He had thought it was fake, so he’d splashed water on his face only to see it wasn’t and ran out to get his friends.

“Fuck these are so plump,” the other male said working Dash’s fat ass cheeks with his hands squuezing and groping them.

“Not just plump! Look at the shape of them!” Another one said as he was playing with Danny’s own fat ass, slapping it and watching it jiggle and bounce even with their pants on the guys could tell these boys asses were perfect. “Fuck, are we sure this is real? And not some joke?” He looked towards his friends. “Like how do we know they aren’t some toys or something?” 

“One way to find out,” the male said as he ripped Dash’s pants and underwear off revealing a soft 10 inch cock hanging between his legs and the glorious ass, which quickly had the cheeks spread so the male could inspect the hole hidden between them. “Fuck dude these are real and this one is a virgin,” the male said leaning in to sniff the hole before licking over it with his tongue.

The one messing with Danny’s pants grabbed them and his underwear and yanked them down to his ankles, showing off his soft 5.9-thick 9-inch cock hanging between his legs with a set of honeycomb size balls, but what really got their attention was the boy’s ass. Thanks to all the hero work Danny had gotten himself a nicely round slightly bouncing bubble booty. The teens eyes were wide as he started jiggling his cheeks around and pulling them apart. “Holy~ This one’s hairless! His legs, everything is smooth!” And it was true save for the hair on his head, Danny didn’t have a single hair on his ass, legs, balls or even on his crotch his skin was smooth as a baby’s bottom. “Two virgin asses, holy fuck.” 

Moaning the other male had his tongue buried deep in Dash’s virgin hole eating him out for all he was worth, like a man starved in the desert.

The other male was running his tongue over and along Danny’s balls, swirling them around and pressing his nose against the dark haired boy’s taint inhaling his scent-idly noticing it had a strange scent to it, a scent that wasn’t disgusting but more inviting-he nuzzled his nose against it as his hands groped and kneaded the boy’s fat cheeks.

**~With Dash and Danny~**

“Gaaaaa! H-Hey s-stop that! K-knock it off!” Danny gasped flailing his arms around, pressing his hands against the wall to try and activate his powers and pull himself through yet he couldn’t get his ghostly core to activate, so he was helpless and powerless to escape the hands groping his ass and the mouth kissing along his taint. He bit his lips to try and keep silent, but it was hard to do when his ass was being played with, something that never failed to turn him on and get him excited. 

Dash moaned as his hole was worked over by a tongue his cock hard and leaking pre as he cursed under his breath.

Danny squirmed and withered, only to let out a small yelp of pleasure when he felt a pair of sharp teeth sink into the skin of his ass cheek, no doubt one of the guys on the other side was biting down on his ass cheeks as thanks to the tan like color it made his ass look almost like a peach and one of the guys couldn’t resist. “S-Shit!” Danny hissed, he couldn’t let this go on he wouldn’t he had to get them out of this. “D-Dash j-just h-hoooold out!” 

Dash was about to reply when suddenly the tongue was replaced with something hard and a lot bigger before it was forced in drawing curses from the blonde football player.

“D-Dash! W-What’s-.” Danny’s eyes widen when he could feel someone forcing his ass cheeks apart, and he could feel a pair of thumbs against his hole holding it open and he began to feel something against his hole, his eyes going wide and before he could utter another word the cock pushed right in drawing a long and loud moan from the boy. 

**~With the teens~**

“Fuck, this guys ass is tight!” The male fucking Danny moaned, his hands were gripping Danny’s fat ass cheeks his fingers dipping into the skin with one hand pulling back to slap Danny’s ass watching his cheeks bounce and jiggle with each thrust of his hips and smack of his hand. His balls were also smacking against Danny’s ass loudly letting his moans, grunts, and groans fill the room and bounce off the walls of the restroom.

His friend was right behind him moaning as he approached the point of no return slamming in and out of Dash’s abused hole until with a guttural roar he unloaded deep in the jock’s trapped ass.

His friend fucking Danny’s ass was right behind him, bending over to press his hands flat against the wall as he pounded away at Danny’s ass, his face one of pure pleasure and it wasn’t long before his balls pulled up and he sheathed himself into Danny’s ass and came hard, his cock twitching as thick streams of his seed erupted inside of him.

The two guys had stayed inside of Danny and Dash for a moment just to finish up letting their loads fill their respective asses and they pulled out rubbing their cum covered cocks all over Danny and Dash’s asses before turning to leave. Having felt the guys pull out the two boy’s had relaxed thinking that they were going to have a moment to themselves, only to start moaning out once more as they felt another pair of cocks shove right into their asses and they were getting fucked once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls  
> Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC  
> Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF
> 
> This Fic is being posted with a resounding 19 votes for it to be uploaded


End file.
